Kiss Me At Midnight
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: ONE SHOT. El último día del año, ocasión perfecta para estar junto a quienes amas, sin embargo, Brooklyn se siente triste porque la persona que ama no está con él.....¿Deseos de medianoche? Todo es posible. BrooklynxHitoshi.


**Kiss Me At Midnight**

**By: Katja Kitayima**

* * *

31 de diciembre…..Si, definitivamente no era un día como cualquiera, esa mañana la BBA se había convertido en todo un caos…..gente corriendo de aquí para allá colgando adornos, trayendo mesas, sillas, comida…..muy pronto, la fiesta de fin de año que organizaba la asociación, comenzaría y, los chicos aún estaban arreglando el gran salón para aquella celebración, la cual era algo especial ya que por primera vez reuniría a un gran número de beyluchadores en el mismo lugar, los campeones de todos los torneos estarían allí, gente muy importante, entrenadores, jugadores de todos los países vendrían a reunirse esa noche y dar la bienvenida al año nuevo y a los nuevos proyectos que se avecinaban….sin embargo, el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse y, con él, la paciencia de algunos…… 

-¡No puede ser! …. -dice sorprendido mirando su reloj- ¡ya son las 3 de la tarde y todavía nos falta mucho por hacer!...a ver, Brooklyn ¿podrías pasarme el mantel blanco por favor?...¿Brooklyn?...¡Hey Brooklyn¡Despierta!

Un ligero chasquido enfrente de su rostro lo hizo saltar graciosamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras su compañero lo veía extrañado

-Ehhhh…¿qué me decías Garland?...

-Decía que si quieres que te arroje una enorme bola de nieve a la cara…….

-Ahhh, si..cla….¡Qué cosa!

-…Nada…nada, olvídalo. Mejor dime qué es lo que te pasa, últimamente has estado muy pensativo y callado, como distraído….

-Distraído ¿yo?... ¡para nada! -expresó en tono juguetón- es….solo… que estas épocas son todo un caos, tu sabes, deseos, regalos, ambiente navideño, se termina el año…..como que vuelve algo loca a la gente y…..

-Brooklyn... -interrumpió-….no me engañas……otra vez estás pensando en él ¿cierto?

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios del pelinaranja, sus ojos cabizbajos se dirigieron inmediatamente al suelo y su fresco semblante se convirtió en un rostro ligeramente deprimido.

-No puedo evitarlo…..este día me trae recuerdos, Hitoshi siempre ha sido muy importante para mi y estas épocas me recuerdan cuando lo perdí…..aunque siempre soñé que ya estaríamos juntos para estas fechas pero…..

-Pero nunca te atreviste a decirle lo que sentías…. -replicó Garland de manera astuta provocando un leve sonrojar en las mejillas de su compañero al saber que en efecto tenía razón en cuanto a lo que había dicho.

Era cierto. Brooklyn nunca pudo confesarle a su entrenador sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, desde que se conocieron por primera vez se había pasado todo ese tiempo amándolo en secreto, mirándolo con los ojos de un adolescente enamorado y disfrutando en su interior cada hermoso momento, pero triste al fin y al cabo, que pasaba a su lado. Nunca pudo decírselo, simplemente no se atrevió, creía que lo mejor era quedarse callado por temor a que lo rechazara y, un buen día, casualmente un 31 de diciembre, es que Hitoshi se marchó, regresó a Estados Unidos en donde realizaba sus investigaciones, y Brooklyn tuvo la oportunidad de haberle dicho algo, de decirle que no se fuera y se quedara a su lado, de al menos haberle pedido algún teléfono o dirección para contactarlo pero….no pudo……y hoy precisamente se cumplía un año desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando lo dejó ir….

-Tu sabes que no podía decirle que…lo…amaba ¿Y si me rechazaba? -expresó angustiado

-¿Y como lo sabías¿Qué tal si no te hubiera rechazado y sentía lo mismo que tu? -regañándolo- No tenías nada que perder Brooklyn…….

-Pero eso ya no importa ahora…..él ya no está aquí y…yo perdí mi oportunidad…

En ese momento un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y estaba a punto de sollozar cuando Garland lo rodeó con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo al tiempo que acariciaba con sus manos algunos mechones del cabello naranja de su compañero tratando de consolarlo

-¿Sabes algo? ……Se dice que si pides un deseo, exactamente a la medianoche del último día del año, este…..¡se te cumplirá enseguida, sin importar cual sea tu deseo! -exclamó entusiasmado mientras Brooklyn lo miraba extrañado

-Si claro, seguramente se me cumplirá lo que deseo……-diciendo en tono sarcástico- Buen intento Garland…….pero esas son tonterías, cuentos de niños, solo una más de tantas tradiciones sin sentido en la que las personas caen ingenuamente…..

-No seas pesimista…..además…..nada pierdes con intentarlo ¿no crees?

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarlo ya, de todas maneras no creo que lo vuelva a ver jamás, él se fue y….. ya no volverá….. -dijo con cierta resignación

-Mmmmm…¿y si te dijera que esta noche cualquier cosa es posible?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No iba decírtelo porque quería que fuera una sorpresa pero…..ayer Takao me dijo, bueno, mas bien me confirmó, que Hitoshi….¡si vendría a la fiesta!

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el rostro de Brooklyn se iluminó y una tímida pero alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¿Estás…. hablando en serio? No…..¡no puedo creerlo!... ¡Hitoshi vendrá!...¡él vendrá!...¡él vendrá! -exclamó emocionado mientras se abalanzaba contra su amigo en un fuerte abrazo de felicidad

-Si, así es, Hitoshi vendrá para la fiesta pero…..debes prometerme algo Brooklyn….-dijo de repente en un tono serio que sonaba a advertencia- Tienes que prometerme que hablarás con él y que le dirás lo que sientes ¿de acuerdo?...no debes desaprovechar esta oportunidad….

-Si, si, está bien, de acuerdo, hablaré con él y le diré que…¡lo amo!...….¡Gracias Garland! -expresó finalmente mientras se abrazaba alegremente a su amigo

-Bueno, bueno, ahora volvamos al trabajo, quedan pocas horas y aún tenemos mucho que hacer…

En efecto, debían volver al trabajo para tener todo listo para la noche pero, Brooklyn estaba demasiado emocionado y nervioso como para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, y no era para menos, estaba feliz, contento, su querido entrenador estaría en la fiesta después de un año de no verle y es entonces cuando por fin podría decirle lo que sentía pues no estaría dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de hace un año……

…………………

…………………

…………………

Horas más tarde…………..en el Gran Salón de la BBA………….

Las 9 de la noche en punto. La fiesta al fin había comenzado y todo el lugar estaba fastuosamente decorado, la música en tono alegre con melodías navideñas conocidas y todo el mundo disfrutando de la última noche del año. Todos estaban allí, Kai, Takao, Rei, Max, Daichi, los neoborg, los majestics…..todos conviviendo en gran armonía y riendo alegremente mientras conversaban tranquilamente, sin embargo, no todos estaban así….hacía ya un buen rato que Brooklyn no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, arreglando sus ropas y su cabello para verse bien y que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar….estaba más que impaciente porque cierta persona llegara, ya había esperado mucho tiempo y estaba punto de un colapso nervioso, pero él todavía no aparecía…..

-¡Rayos¡ya es tarde y Hitoshi no llega¿Crees que le pasó algo? -dijo nervioso dirigiéndose a su gran amigo Garland quien había estado toda la noche a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco

-No Brooklyn, tranquilo -sonriendo- ya debe estar por llegar, quizá se retrasó en el aeropuerto, en estas fechas eso es muy común con tanta gente llegando y saliendo del país…..

En ese momento por la puerta del salón se vislumbró la figura de un joven alto, de cabello largo y ataviado con un traje color negro que hacía juego perfecto con su melena color azul.

-¡Es él!...es….Hitoshi….-balbuceó el pelinaranja al mirarlo entrar por aquella puerta. En sus labios se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron directamente sobre aquella figura, su respiración estaba agitada y sus piernas le temblaban pero se dirigió presuroso a su encuentro.

-¡Hitoshi!... -gritó de repente una voz delante suyo en tono entusiasta

Y antes de que pudiera llegar junto a él, la figura a la cual pertenecía la voz se atravesó a su paso y fue directamente a los brazos de su amado entrenador para fundirse con él en un eufórico abrazo

-¡Rei!... -exclamó Hitoshi alegremente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del chino, quien a su vez pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonreía ampliamente mientras su ojos se entrecerraban y sus rostros se encontraba al sentir su cálido aliento en sus narices- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!...En verdad te extrañé!...

-Yo también te extrañé Hitoshi…..¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí!...

Brooklyn se detuvo al instante, su mirada se volvió triste en un instante y su dulce semblante se tornó nuevamente desdichado. Los había visto, lo había visto todo…..su última esperanza terminó en aquel momento en que su amado chico sonreía con otra persona……Un par de lágrimas cristalinas bajaron por sus mejillas y no pudiendo soportarlo más salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar siquiera por donde iba.

-¡Brooklyn!... ¡Espera!... ¿A dónde vas?...

Pero Brooklyn no escuchaba, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, a donde fuera, no importaba….quería estar solo…..

-Un deseo de medianoche…..bah!...tonterías, eso no existe…..

Al cabo de un rato aún permanecía sentado en uno de los columpios del jardín de la BBA, se mecía lentamente al compás del viento frío que soplaba a esas horas de la noche, con su cabeza recargada sobre una de las cadenas del columpio y algunas lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro.

Se sentía mal, en verdad estaba triste y decepcionado por lo que había presenciado, había creído que quizá las cosas por fin cambiarían, que este fin de año podía ser diferente al anterior….pero no, una vez más todo había salido fatal……

-Brooklyn……. -dijo una voz detrás suyo y se paró al instante al reconocerla

-Hi…Hitoshi… -limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hitoshi se acercó lentamente hacia él, lo tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para quedar justo enfrente de él, sin embargo el ojiverde evitaba mirarlo a los ojos moviendo su cabeza a los lados

-Hola Brooklyn, tanto tiempo sin verte... -dijo intentando que el rostro del pelinaranja se quedara quieto ante él- aunque yo debería ser quien pregunte qué haces aquí solo, a la casi media noche del fin de año y con este frío….

Lo observó y pudo notar que su cuerpo temblaba un poco, el frío arreciaba y un viento helado soplaba con fuerza, entonces se quitó su abrigo y con delicadeza lo envolvió en él acercándosele más para brindarle calor con sus manos.

-Creo…creo que es mejor que vuelvas al salón -suspirando- Rei debe estar esperándote

-¿Rei¿Y porqué debería de estar esperándome?

-Pues…porque…se supone que en esta noche debes estar con quienes quieres y…con la persona que amas…

-¿Y según tú yo amo a Rei? -preguntó extrañado- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Yo…yo…los vi cuando llegaste, vi como se abrazaban y se alegraban de verse nuevamente y….entonces supe porqué habías vuelto

Hitoshi rió ligeramente ante el rostro confundido de Brooklyn. El peliazul comprendió enseguida a qué se refería y sonrió con ternura al observar y recordar la mirada inocente que siempre poseyó el ojiverde, la misma que siempre le había parecido interesante y única, y la misma que siempre estuvo en su mente.

-Si, me alegré de ver a Rei y si, lo abracé, me dio mucho gusto volver a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos, él fue el único con el que tuve contacto todo este tiempo y llegué a apreciarlo mucho, pero solo como mi amigo…..

-¿Amigo?...-se dijo para si en voz baja mientras se culpaba de su "confusión"- es que, yo creí que…creí que…..

-Creíste que me olvidaría de ti……pero mi niño, si fue por ti por quien volví….-expresó con suave voz baja mientras sonreía ante un sonrojado Brooklyn

En ese momento Hitoshi pasó sus manos por la delgada cintura del pelinaranja y lo rodeó con sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, acercando sus rostros para sentir en ellos la suave y cálida respiración del otro provocando un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas…..Ahí estaban los dos, en medio de un enorme jardín, a pocos segundos de la media noche, abrazados y mirándose con ternura, con nerviosismo, expectantes ante las reacciones del otro y de lo que pudiera suceder en los próximos segundos….seis….cinco….cuatro….tres….dos….uno….

Y entonces la media noche llegó, las campanas del gran reloj del salón sonaban una por una anunciando los primeros segundos del año nuevo……Entonces Hitoshi levantó sus manos y, tomando el blanco rostro de su niño en ellas, acercó sus labios para brindarle un tierno pero apasionado beso, saboreando cada centímetro de esa delicada y suave piel rosada que lo cautivaba, y Brooklyn por su parte solo se dejó hacer y al mismo tiempo correspondiendo a su muestra de amor al seguir los pasos de su entrenador.

-Te amo Brooklyn….. -le dijo finalmente tras un largo suspiro

-Yo también te amo Hitoshi…..

Ambos chicos sonrieron felices ante sus ojos mientras permanecían aún unidos en un cálido abrazo, rozando sus labios con ternura en una sincera caricia y veían como todos dentro del salón estaban en plena celebración por el recién llegado año nuevo.

-¿Sabes algo? -preguntó Brooklyn mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su entrenador- Se dice que si pides un deseo, exactamente a la medianoche del último día del año, este se te cumple enseguida….

-¿Ah si? Y dime…..¿Deseaste algo este año?

-Si…..y lo mejor de todo es que….si funcionó

-¿En serio¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que deseaste? -preguntó curioso mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el fino cabello naranja de su niño. Pero Brooklyn solo sonrió de manera traviesa y alzando de nuevo su rostro hasta quedar frente al de Hitoshi lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Eso…..no te lo puedo decir……es un secreto -contestó finalmente con una enorme e inocente sonrisa, misma que Hitoshi correposndió con sinceridad- Feliz año nuevo entrenador….

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor…..

Y ambos se quedaron abrazados bajo la luz de la luna nueva que anunciaba el inicio de un año nuevo, de un nuevo romance...de una nueva esperanza y de una nueva oportunidad...

FIN...

* * *

Hola¡Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!. uy bueno, se que ya estamos a primero de enero pero, ayer me fue imposible subirlo ññ, en fin, quizá sea algo cursi y meloso pero, pues, fue algo que me inspiró gracias al reto de Sa.hel XDD jejeje, en fin, espero les haya gustado y, así contribuyo con uno más para fics de mi pareja favorita BrooklynxHitoshi ññ

Nos vemos!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!


End file.
